


Cleanin up the Town

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Twenty four year old Freddie Mercury and his three friends,Brian,Roger and John run a famous business.The Ghostbusters of New York City,they're famous all over NY.in the papers,magazines,on mugs,toys,News stations.Everywhere,its when Gozer the destroyer tries to take over New York its up to the Ghostbusters to stop Gozer from doing so,in the midst of it all,Freddie earns himself a boyfriend.while the other three are without girlfriends.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury





	Cleanin up the Town

**_Freddie as Peter Venkman_ **

**_Roger as Ray Stantz_ **

**_John as Egon Spengler_ **

**_Brian as Winston_ **

_**Mary Austin as Dana Barrett** _

**_Veronica Tetzlaff as Janine Melnitz_ **

**_Paul Prenter as Louis Tully_ **

**_ Twenty four year old Freddie Mercury and his three friends,Brian,Roger and John run a famous business.The Ghostbusters of New York City,they're famous all over NY.in the papers,magazines,on mugs,toys,News stations.Everywhere,its when Gozer the destroyer tries to take over New York its up to the Ghostbusters to stop Gozer from doing so,in the midst of it all,Freddie earns himself a boyfriend.while the other three are without girlfriends. _ **

** _......_ **

** _November 1st 1984,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey there!

I'm Freddie and i'm Twenty four,me and my three friends run our own business,Ghostbusters.We don't exactly have everything yet.We have the Ecto 1 and the Proton packs.We haven't got out first ghost yet,We kinda laze around most of the day.John has a PhD in the paranormal,i have a degree in Psychology,Roger has a degree in the Paranormal and in Science,Brian doesn't really have a degree....We're on tight on cash all we have is petty cash."just think when we get our first job,this'll be the last of Petty cash"Roger says,we live in New York City in a firehouse. 

"lets hope so",i say,we have Chinese for dinner almost every single day."Roger,slow down,chew your food",Brian says to him,i pat Rogers shoulder,he shook his head.Veronica!Any calls?!",i call out"No Mercury",she says."great,we only have $20",i say."$10 if you count the Chinese",John says."one day we'll be famous",i say. 

"be in the papers",Roger says"News broadcasts",John says."everywhere",Brian says."WE GOT ONE!",Veronica calls."the call!",Roger sprints up,John,brian and i follow him.we suit up.boots on,grabbed the keys to the Ecto 1.rogers driving of course,we all got in."the Sedgewick Hotel",i say.Roger sped there,ran red lights.he slowly came to a stop,we got out.grabbed the proton packs.We were told everything,"what are you supposed to be?Cosmonauts?",A man asked"No,exterminators,someone saw a cockroach on Twelfth",Roger says"some big roach",the man says. 

"bite your head off,man",i muttered.three of us got into the elevator."going up?",Roger asked,we all roll our eyes at him.We got of at twelfth,pulled out our Proton streams.well Roger, john and Brian did,"what the hell are you doing?",the maid asked"sorry",Roger says"i am sorry",John says"we thought you were someone else",Roger says"successful test?",i ask

"agreed",they say."split up",i say."I saw it!I SAW IT!",Roger says over his Radio"its right here Roger,its staring at me",i was cut off"ugly little spud ain't it?",it came for me"its coming right for me",i say,i was slimed.Roger came round the corner with John and Brian"ugh disgusting",i say.We ran into the ballroom,cleared it for a trap."Hold it!",i call.sliding a trap under the bugger,"NOW!",Roger yells,i open it,fired up my Proton pack and helped."woohoo!first catch of the day",Brian says

We got into the car,back to the firehouse and put said slimer into the Containment system."what do you say we get a takeout pizza?",i ask"Sure",they all agree,i got the pizza."hey Brian,can we talk alone?"i ask"what's up Mercs?",he asked "first of all quit with that,i hate it and second of all.i'm gay",i say"are you sure you're not just secretly hiding a girl from us?",he teased"have you ever seen me with a girl?",i ask"No",he says"i'm gay Brian,i like men",i say."I like you",i admit.

"I like you too _mercs_ ",he says,i slapped him on the arm for that."kiss me then",i say."No kissing on the job!",Roger ruined the moment"oh come on Tay,really had to ruin a moment!",i say.Brian and i leave for a first date to my apartment.

"sorry to interrupt,we got one",John says,Brian and i suit up.NY subway,it took us an hour to catch the damn ghost.all of us have lost weight,especially Roger."you don't look good",i tell him"I don't?",he says confused"you need more sleep Taylor",i say.

we all went up to bed.

**_ November 2nd 1984,Tuesday _ **

"Anyone else have a wet dream?",i ask"i did",Roger says."so did i",John says."Brian?",i ask"yeah",he says"i'm the only one who hasn't",i say.Brian pulled me down,we're dating.we kiss during work hours which is all hours of the night.and during the day,i grab the left over pizza from last night.we had that,suit up ready incase.i sat in my office,flicking pencils at the wall.

Veronica hands us a paper"we're on the front cover",i say."and on Magazines!",Roger says."The press are outside!",John says."Really?",i ask"yep",he says."i have more info on that case with the lady",he says"you mean mary?",i ask."yeah,the dog that was in her fridge is the minion of Gozer the Gozerian a powerful Demi god",he says."the minions are the Vinz the Key master and Zuul the gatekeeper",he added.

"we really have a problem on our hands then",i say."yep",he says,as he,Roger,Brian go down into the storage basement."are you Dr Mercury?",i look up"yes i am,you are?",i ask"Paul prenter from the Environment protection agency",he says"what do you need?",i ask."What are you in a doctor in?",he asked"Psychology",i say."and the paranormal but what's it to you?",i ask."is there a system you keep said ghosts in?",he asks"yes",i say"can i see it?",he asked"Magic word",i tease"what's the magic word",he rolls his eyes."please"i roll out the 'e'

"May i _please_ see it?",he asked"No",i say"i'll be back with a warrant!",he says."NICE TRY!",i yell behind him.i walk into the basement,"we had a visit from the Environment protection Agency",i say.Roger coughed on his cigarette.

"yeah they want to shut down the protection grid"i say."legally they can't",John says."I know,which is why he has a warrant",i say."I tried to stop them!",Veronica says."shut it down!",Paul says"you can't if you do,you'll kill us all!",i say."I don't care",he says"shut it off!",he says"RUN!",Roger yells.we got out the building while John and Brian were off on a job.

they pulled around,we were thrown in jail.released after an hour,we raced to the apartment blocks.Ran up to the roof,"Are you a god?",Gozer asked Roger,"get her Roger",i tease"No?",Roger says.we were thrown back."when you are asked if you a god!YOU SAY YES!",i tell him. 

"this Chick is toast!",i say."heat em up!",we do."NOW!",John yells.we neutralised it."pick a Icon",Gozer says"has been chosen",we turn to look at Roger"it just popped in there",he says"What?WHAT just popped in there?",i ask"THAT!",John says.

"oh shit",Brian says"the Stay puft marshmallow man",Roger says."on three",i say,we power up our Proton packs."Roger,John,Brian hold it",i say.they hold the stay puft marshmallow man in place,i power up and help.we were blown backwards,i got none on me where as the other three did.

we freed Mary and the other one,we all got into the Ecto 1.a path was cleared by the cops for us,I drove with my arm on the window.that was the day,we became famous,we saw the Mayor."is it true?",he asked me"yes its true.....that his man has no dick",i say.Roger laughed,we walked out.

**_ November 3rd 1984,Wednesday _ **

"We're famous!",Roger says."come on",i say.we suit up,got into the Ecto 1.we were escorted by the cops,every single reporter from the press ran after the car."lets just say.WE RULE!",Brian says"agreed Brian",i say.I'm sat in the back with Brian,"we actually did it,we defeated Gozer",i say."No more Zuul,Vinz or Gozer",Roger says.

"No more destruction",i say,We got to the firehouse."We're Famous!",i say.


End file.
